elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Faulcon DeLacy
Faulcon deLacy is a manufacturer of ships and equipment based in Reorte. They specialize in producing multipurpose and combat-oriented ships known for their ruggedness and reliability. The company was founded in the 28th century as Faulcon Manspace and made its name with the original Viper before rapidly expanding through a number of acquisitions including deLacy ShipWorks and Zorgon Peterson. By the 34th century, the company has become the largest of all ship manufacturers, as well as one of the most widespread and consistently admired corporations in the galaxy. Public regard for Faulcon deLacy is so high that the Alliance, Empire, and Federation have all attempted to secure exclusivity contracts, but without success. History Faulcon deLacy is one of the most famous names in the history of interstellar exploration. The corporation began life as a much smaller organisation: Faulcon Manspace, a military supply organisation based in Reorte. They first rose to prominence when they developed a new fighter craft they christened the Viper.Tourist Beacon 0223 The Viper's sales exceeded all expectations, enough so that Faulcon Manspace was forced to license production to other companies just to meet demand. As the company prospered, it introduced new innovations and sought to tap into other markets with ship designs named after dangerous snakes, such as the Cobra MkI for traders and the Sidewinder MkI for light reconnaissance duties. Faulcon Manspace merged with deLacy ShipWorks in 2982, one of the largest shipyards building Faulcon ships under license. One of the first new products from the merged company was the troubled Cobra MkII which released in 3034. This was an upgraded version of the now very dated Cobra MkI, but was not especially successful and was soon withdrawn. Despite this, the new company grew into a corporate behemoth, and went from strength to strength, launching the Cobra MkIII to great acclaim in 3100. In 3300, Faulcon deLacy stands as the largest independent ship manufacturer in colonised space. The interstellar powers recognise the quality of the work done by the corporation and often recognise this above any concerns over retaining technological exclusivity. It has both grown organically, and by acquisition, swallowing a great many of its smaller competitors and client yards over the years.Tourist Beacon 0224 Faulcon deLacy is a major corporation, with shipyards dotted around human space, and many more sales offices. It has a wide range of ships available for sale, and an extremely long heritage from its progenitor companies going back over half a millennium. It has manufactured more than a million ships over that period, and a great many are still in use. It sells into all markets, though is widely known and has the highest sales in the vast number of independent systems. Faulcon deLacy manufactures many of the smaller components in its own ships, and has a well established relationship with the Sirius Corporation, for its hyperdrives and power plants. It is also a big customer of the WCM Corporation - buying its hull alloys from them as raw material.Tourist Beacon 0225 It still operates a modular system for the construction, which operates throughout their range of products, and all ships are built to a standardised grid system. It has also innovated too - allowing its competitors to use the same system - which has benefitted Faulcon deLacy greatly, and ironically makes acquisition a straightforward process. Products Ships Equipment *DeLacy Spin Ionic MV References Category:Manufacturers